ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
M.Dred-King
MALCOLM DRED-KING '''is an American professional wrestler who is currently semi-retired as an active wrestler.' He specialized in submission style of wrestling as a singles competitor but made his name as a tag team wrestling specialist.He's a third generation wrestler as his grandmother and his father were both professional wrestlers. '''DRED-KING' often pays tribute to African American Wrestlers of the past who he feels have paved the way for him in this business; most notably his grandmother, father and Ron Simmons .He trained and graduated from the Dinkins Wrestling Academy ''in Connecticut with wrestlers '''1001 Holds, and Dolo Bentswinger. 'Global Fantasy Wrestling Alliance-Old School Wrestling' GFWA: Both MALCOLM DRED-KING and partner 1001 Holds entered the GFWA after wrestling on the Connecticut Independent circuit. They automatically caught the ire of the federations American Tag Team Champions the Men of Science with their manager the King of Lunchmeat. King of Lunchmeat wanted the duo in his stable to protect the champions MOS from all other challengers to their titles; however 1001 holds and DRED-KING had other ideas and defeated the American Tag Team Champions for their titles. KLM was embarrassed by the upstart duo and did some research into their background. What he found was someone they trained with by the name of Dolo Bentswinger. Dolo had become a gun for hire with his tag team partner Vertabreaker. Collectively known as The Body Snatchers they entered the GFWA and entered a bloody feud with DRED-KING and 1001 Holds; which ended when the MOS, now World Tag Team Champions, cost the American Tag Team Champions their titles to the Body Snatchers. Soon after DRED-KING and 1001 Holds turned their attention to the World Tag Team Titles and in a reversal hired The Body Snatchers to betray KLM and MOS resulting in the duo capturing the World Tag Team Titles. However the title reign was a short one as the Body Snatchers realized there was more money being World Champs as opposed to American Champs and attacked DRED-KING and 1001 Holds leaving 1001 Holds injured and forcing DRED-KING to vacate the World Tag Team Championships. Soon after the Body Snatchers were fired from the company causing the American Tag Team Championship belts to be vacated also. Now alone DRED-KING entered GFWA’s Escape from Alcatraz match which would award the World Heavyweight title to the man who escaped the prison island first. DRED-KING won the match and the World Heavyweight title and went on to an unprecedented 30 man, 30 day title defense with his contenders being determined on the order they escaped the island.DRED-KING successfully completed this challenge just in time for 1001 Holds return from injury.DRED-KING vacated the title as both he and 1001 Holds found out where The Body Snatchers ended up gaining employment and left GFWA in an attempt to exact some revenge. UEEWF/TCW/TWF: MALCOLM DRED-KING and his partner 1001 Holds; Ventured to the UEEWF for revenge on the Body Snatchers. The Body Snatchers after leaving GFWA had become this promotions World Tag Team Champions and was surprised to see ' DRED-KING' and 1001 Holds on their turf. Another bloody feud ensued that lasted three months which culminated with ' DRED-KING' and 1001 Holds winning the World Tag Team Titles and 1001 exacting a measure of revenge on Vertabreaker by ending his career. Shortly after UEEWF closed and ' DRED-KING' and 1001 Holds were again without a place to call home. However that didn’t last long as TCW a Florida based promotion and their tag team champions issued an open challenge for his World Tag Team titles ; So of course ' DRED-KING' and 1001 Holds answered the challenge and won the titles, however right after the match none other than Dolo Bentswinger and his new partner The Joker entered the arena and challenged the newly crown champions for their titles. Even with the odds stacked up against them ' DRED-KING'/1001 Holds defeated the champions and Bentswinger/The Joker to win/retain the tag team titles their first night in the promotion. Unfortunately the promotion was struggling and was bought out by the TWF. The TWF stripped all champions of their titles and forced their newly signed talent to work their way up to their champions. ' DRED-KING' and 1001 Holds quickly rose to capture the World Tag Team titles. ' DRED-KING' took it a step further by defeating Dolo Bentswinger for his newly won North American Title; he then lost it back to Bentswinger before winning it once again. Looking to put the upstart ' DRED-KING' in his place; management booked him in a match for their World Championship against his very own tag team partner 1001 Holds. ' DRED-KING' fought off 1001 Holds as well as interference from Bentswinger to capture the World title and be the only man in TWF history to hold all three titles (World, North American, and World Tag Team) at one time. His impressive run was not lost on management or his partner 1001 Holds; an issue that would carry over to the duo’s next stop. OWA: Upon their arrival in the OWA MALCOLM DRED-KING and 1001 Holds were thrust into a bitter rivalry between two factions; No Limit and The Family. “Big Grumpy” Jeff Fortner leader of The Family approached the two about joining the Family. This invitation followed a similar one by No Limit. DRED-KING and 1001 Holds joined The Family and won the World Tag Team titles from No Limit; only to be betrayed by The Family and losing the straps to Big Grumpy and Family member Nick Mann. However DRED-KING and 1001 Holds would not be down for long as they regained their titles from The Family. At some point during their run DRED-KING and 1001 Holds along with the other wrestlers of OWA staged a strike to send a message to management. However what this did was cause management to bring in new blood to fill in the roles vacated by the roster. DRED-KING and Big Grumpy led the charge to invade OWA as the faction known as The Old Guard to reclaim their spots by any means necessary resulting in an OWA Civil War, this setting the stage for a memorable run for the company. DRED-KING had entered in a feud with newcomer Silent Avenger for the Light-Heavyweight title defeating him for the strap bringing the first bit of gold to The Old Guard. At the same time DRED-KING and 1001 Holds were embroiled in a feud for the tag team titles against newcomers Monster of the Midway ; which one member Johnny Freeze shared a past with DRED-KING. 1001 Holds became resentful that DRED-KING's focus was split between singles glory and tag team glory and he turned on his partner beating him for the Light-Heavyweight title. 1001 Holds refused to align himself with the Newcomers or the Old Guard and DRED-KING refused to take on his old partner and instead renewed his old rivalry with the Monster’s Johnny Freeze. OWA capitalizing on the shared history created the North American Submission Championship to showcase their skills. They battled over the belt in a best of seven series with DRED-KING winning the title 3 times with Freeze claiming it and the feud with four. This feud is still considered a standout to all who witnessed it as it escalated along professional as well as personal lines. After his defeat at the hand of Freeze,DRED-KING turned his attention to the rest of the Monsters and the World Tag Team championships. Having hired Dolo Bentswinger as his partner they tore through the Monsters to claim the belts and held onto them for three months afterwards until the arrival of Newcomers The Street Squad. DRED-KING and Dolo joined forces with Big Grumpy and Nick Mann to battle The Street Squad. They lost and regained the championships from the Squad in a loser leaves OWA match. DRED-KING then turned his attention to unfinished business. 1001 Holds had been assaulted by Hunter White another Newcomer . When he and Johnny Freeze was involved in a beat down of 1001 Holds,DRED-KING came to the rescue despite their differences; but the rest of the Monsters took DRED-KING focus off of White so he could challenge for the World title interference. White beat current champion Big Grumpy for the World title and made sure the Big Grumpy couldn’t challenge him again by blowing out the big man’s knee. White then brought back Street Squad to help protect the belt by helping them recapture the World Tag Team titles under masks until their ruse was unveiled. DRED-KING decided to go after the World Title anyway with Dolo acting as a bodyguard/backup. Along with the returning members of The Family and with Big Grumpy as an adviser; DRED-KING defeated Hunter White for the World heavyweight Championship. With OWA bleeding money and the Civil War running it’s course the OWA released all it’s talent including World Champion MALCOLM DRED-KING. IWA/XWA/OSW: After the talent release from OWA. Big Grumpy and MALCOLM DRED-KING looking for revenge invaded the IWA a federation owned by Hunter White. The two men staged a two pronged assault on the World Title held by White with both men winning the World Title. White had not counted on the fact that both men worked to literally bring down his roster, so in an act of desperation White put up control of his fed in exchange for their careers. White faced Big Grumpy and lost leaving the co-World Heavyweight Champions in charge of the IWA; which they promptly shut down. DRED-KING relinquished his half of the title so Big Grumpy could reorganize the federation as a developmental / independent promotion. However while looking for his next move DRED-KING found where The Street Squad now called home and decided to pay them a visit in the XWA.His intention was to do what he did to Hunter White in the IWA and that was to run them out of business.Upon his arrival in XWA, DRED-KING met up with the federations current Hardcore Champion and former tag team partner Dolo Bentswinger. The two of them teamed up and engaged in a bloody feud with The Street Squad culminating in DRED-KING and Bentswinger winning the tag team championships. The Street Squad was injured during the title match and soon left the XWA to rest. DRED-KING and Bentswinger continued on defending the tag team titles eventually losing them a few months later. DRED-KING eventually wound up in OSW. After working his way up through the ranks he defeated then World Champion Daniel Somers for the title.'' As OSW Champion he took on all comers; eventually losing the title back to Daniel Somers. However instead of opting for the return match for the title he took on the job of GM for the company. '''DRED-KING' was saddled with the owners fiancee as co-GM and the two butted heads. Soon rumors of an affair between DRED-KING and the fiancee surfaced and upon hearing this the OSW owner became enraged and forced DRED-KING to put his contract on the line against his hand picked challenger Daniel Somers; The World Champion. DRED-KING lost the match and his GM powers transferred to the World Champion. However during the owners wedding it came out that the fiancee was indeed having an affair but it was with World Champion Daniel Somers. Now with his Champion and wife's lover also having 50% control of the federation, the OSW owner turned to DRED-KING for help. DRED-KING reminded him that he was under no obligation to do so since technically he was no longer under contract; and with that MALCOLM DRED-KING left the mess that was OSW behind. 'Legends of Professional Wrestling-Evolution Wrestling' LEG/SEX/AXE: MALCOLM DRED-KING soon made his way to the federation Legends of Professional Wrestling and became their two time Champion.After the closing of Legends he would up in Sports Entertainment Xtreme a federation which for the most part was run and controlled by a band of friends. He took on the role of the ultimate outsider and his success could not be denied as he became two time United States Champion. With fan support behind him he was thrust into the World Title picture defeating the incumbent champion winning the title. However his victory came at a price as the fed head closed down the federation than to have DRED-KING represent it as champion especially with the crowd support he generated any other course of action would have severely damaged the brand. He soon found himself in American Xtreme Entertainment where he fought one time partner 1001 Holds over the International Championship. He won the title but eventually vacated it as his past would soon come back to haunt him. EDW :'''Cori Simmons long ago had a budding friendship/rivalry with '''MALCOLM DRED-KING. Simmons was trained by “Big Grumpy” Jeff Fortner. However Simmons outgrew his mentor; and decided to end Jeff "Big Grumpy" Fortner's wrestling career in a very violent manner. This act was not lost on DRED-KING who could not seek revenge due to prior commitments overseas. Enter Era of Destruction Wrestling and the man by the name of Cori Simmons resurfaced; much to DRED-KING's '''chagrin. Once in EDW '''DRED-KING quickly won the Platinum Championship and soon after the Universal Championship. Management however made sure Cori Simmons was installed as number one contender by virtue of him winning the Platinum Championship once held by DRED-KING. Simmons believed that DRED-KING owed him his soul and made DRED-KING's life a living and psychological hell. This abuse forced DRED-KING to withdraw and become a broken shell of himself; with DRED-KING in this state Simmons easily defeated him for the Universal Championship. Cori Simmons wasn’t done there….he forced DRED-KING to become his tag team partner winning the Universal Tag Team Titles from Big Daddy Dreamer and The Heartbreak Chick making Simmons a triple threat champion and DRED-KING his slave. Unknown to DRED-KING EDW was owned TWO people, Brandon Jacobs and it was also co-owned by former nemesis....one Daniel Somers. DRED-KING however found himself and decided to take definitive action....in the only way he knew how.Donning Black and Bronze robes and calling themselves The Unlimited, DRED-KING and 10 of his students from his wrestling school invaded EDW as a wrestling cult. With the EDW under siege they started kidnapping key members of the organization in an attempt to destabilize EDW. DRED-KING calling himself “The Question Beyond X” entered into a feud with Somers, Simmons, and Jacobs for control of the EDW. Simmons vs. Question Beyond X was set for total control of EDW. QBX defeated Simmons and was revealed himself to be MALCOLM DRED-KING. DRED-KING and The Unlimited caused the other wrestlers to become splintered as half fought him and The Unlimited; while the other half rose in revolt of the Jacobs/Somers partnership. Jacobs/Somers then made a deal with the devil and brought in Josh Sutton….a title whore. Sutton beat DRED-KING for the Universal Championship who then turned around and proceeded to attempt to trash the belt on the show of a rival promotion with no intention of defending it in EDW. However DRED-KING thinking quickly invoked his rematch clause soon after and beat the arrogant Champion to win back the title before Sutton could take it to the rival promotion.DRED-KING went on to oust Somers as co-owner and help Jacobs with rebuilding EDW. Dan Somers opened his own federation and a familiar group invaded that company. The Unlimited rose again but this time DRED-KING was NOT at the helm and had no idea who was. EVO: '''Mid-card wrestlers Xander and Scott Frost from EDW thought it would be a positive career move to revive The Unlimited and have them wreck havoc in EVO. What they didn’t count on is it catching the attention of '''MALCOLM DRED-KING.DRED-KING left EDW with a strike force of Big Daddy Dreamer and The Heartbreak Chick; he also called former tag team partners 1001 Holds and Dolo Bentswinger. Once there they soon realized The Unlimited had a secret benefactor….who was none other than owner Dan Somers.Xander and Frost with the rest of the hand picked roster of Evolution met DRED-KING and his resistance army head on. The first casualty was Big Daddy Dreamer as both Frost and Xander ended his career to send a message; DRED-KING stepped into Big Daddy Dreamer’s role and helped HBC defend the tag titles after her husband went down. Undaunted DRED-KING called in a favor and old allies Morpheus Omega and his partner Olivia SkyWolf joined the fight; also Morpheus' protégé Hedges was called in to help fortify His Army. Hedges soon turned and fell prey to the power of this new Unlimited. Hedges feuded with DRED-KING over the Evolved Title which DRED-KING won twice and both men sharing the Tag Team Titles at this point. This reign was cut short as HBC bent on revenge made it her personal mission to eliminate Hedges which she did, her actions however forced the tag team titles to be vacated. Morpheus Omega and SkyWolf saw this as an opportunity and broke off from the Army and claimed the belts for themselves. DRED-KING 'called in a few favors and some names from his past joined him to take on the traitorous duo as well as the Unlimited. Now involved in a three way feud between Morpheus Omega/SkyWolf, The Unlimited, the renamed group of ' MALCOLM DRED-KING,Bentswinger, 1001 Holds...The OMEN Brotherhood looked to reclaim the tag team titles .DRED-KING '''with Bentswinger and 1001 Holds claimed the tag titles one last time and offered up a Freebirdesque plan meaning any combination of '''DRED-KING, 1001 Holds, and Bentswinger could defend the belts. After 1/2 a year of feuding these three teams settled their differences Christmas Day with The OMEN Brotherhood claiming ultimate victory if not the tag titles as The Unlimited was no more. Now turning their attention to Dan Somers The OMEN Brotherhood with Morpheus Omega went after the owner himself. However they weren’t the only ones as Brandon Jacobs EDW owner had alerted the United States government of Dan Somers illegal financial practices and as of that new year the federal government shut down Evolution Wrestling pending a criminal investigation of Dan Somers. 'Headstrong Wrestling-Evolution Pro Wrestling' HSW/VWF/CFW-SCW : After being in semi retirement he once again caught the bug to wrestle full-time. DRED-KING's ''' first test on his comeback trail was Headstrong Wrestling. He entered the federation and almost instantly ran afoul of HSW’s commissioner as well as most notably the reigning World Heavyweight Champion Tyler McPherson and his partner Tyson Steele. '''DRED-KING always had a saying of placing himself in a position to succeed and used this to his advantage putting him on track to win the promotion’s World Heavyweight title in just six weeks from Tyler McPherson. However DRED-KING's greatest challenge was to come in the form of O.G.K. The two men were polar opposites of each other and represented two different aspects….two different attitudes of the business. The two of them engaged in bitter confrontation over ideals in what DRED-KING to this day considers one of his top feuds since Johnny Freeze in OWA. The feud culminated with a four way match for the HSW Heavyweight Championship; that also featured Devon Jacobs and Tyson Steele. O.G.K. pinned DRED-KING to win the title. But in a shocking move O.G.K. dropped his newly won title over the lifeless body of DRED-KING because he wanted to beat DRED-KING one on one and the four way allowed too many excuses. With the title declared vacated the one on one confrontation never happened as O.G.K. left HSW after a contractual dispute and DRED-KING took some time off after the death of his father. Upon his return to the ring MALCOLM DRED-KING soon became embroiled in the tag team scene in the Velocity Wrestling Federation with new partner Greg Ace. Competing along with such talents as Axle Vengeance, Bodzilla, Krista Lewis, Greg Ace, Orion, Tommy Phoenix among others he became reinvigorated with wrestling after contemplating retirement. DRED-KING and Ace soon won the tag team titles but due to a brand split was not the undisputed tag team champions.The combination of DRED-KING and Ace made it a priority to unify the promotions two sets of tag team titles with the other ones being held by Bodzilla and Samoan Kong however due to mismanagement the promotion was sold and the PPV never happened. After spending a few months in Evolution Wrestling (the second promotion of that name he competed in) it wasn’t a good fit and DRED-KING asked and received his release from the company. Collectively the ex-VWF’ers made their way to Connecticut Forum Wrestling. DRED-KING with Dolo Bentswinger soon won the CFWTV (which was a separate brand) Tag Team Championships. However a managerial dispute caused the CFWTV Brand and roster to break off from Connecticut Forum Wrestling as a whole and be re-branded as Sin City Wrestling. Again caught in a confusing mess of a company situation DRED-KING let his contracts run out. VWF/NSW:'''After a few months '''MALCOLM DRED-KING '''reemerged to American Wrestling fans following friends Axle Vengence, Krista Lewis, Tommy Phoenix and others to Viking Wrestling Federation. However soon after he made the move to VWF's sister promotion Non Stop Wrestling. '''DRED-KING won the federations TV title in NSW. He had a good run with the belt; but sensing his career was coming to an end sooner rather than later he gave up that opportunity to pursue a more personal quest, one which would see him become a World Heavyweight Champion again. He knew in order to accomplish this he would need to do so outside of Non Stop Wrestling. ''EPW: '''MALCOLM DRED-KING decided it was time to get back into a World Heavyweight Championship picture before he retired from the wrestling business for good. He asked his friend Dolo Bentswinger to watch his back.Once there however he was sidetracked by the formation of the tag team with up and comer Lennon O'Dea, pitting the odd couple of the straight laced DRED-KING '' with the drunken lush of a partner Lennon O'Dea. Dolo Bentswinger was vehemently opposed to this but ''DRED-KING went about it anyway with the hopes that the pairing would open up opportunities in the single title ranks. Despite O'Dea's vices he was a talented wrestler and even though the duo didn't see eye to eye they captured the EPW Tag Team Titles. Soon after Dolo Bentswinger became an active EPW wrestler with his own agenda; Dolo he felt was rightfully his one half of the EPW Tag Team Champions as he traditionally was a better partner to DRED-KING. Bentswinger didn't have long to wait for this however as DRED-KING became increasingly sick of O'Dea's antics spoke to the EPW president about the situation who ended up with the surprising decision to strip O'Dea's of his half of the title. However O'Dea had teamed up with another tag team in short order going by the name Drunk Wrestler's Incorporated. DRED-KING and his new partner Bentswinger challenged D.W.I. and lost the tag team titles to them. EPW closed doors soon after. 'HONOR WRESTLING-WRPD WRSTLNG ''' '''HONOR: After the closing of EPW MALCOLM DRED-KING took a seven year hiatus from active competition to allow his mind and body to heal as well as establish himself as a manager/promoter and training the next generation of wrestlers. He got into the business for the love and passion of being in the ring and competing; so Malcolm with the blessing of his wife and his daughters MDK chose to make an in-ring comeback and landed in HONOR WRESTLING a newly established promotion to do so. However he knew this time things had to be different....HE had to be different; so MALCOLM DRED-KING 'totally changed his look and his personae to '"The Fallen God" '''of professional wrestling. The new personae was to illustrate his quest for redemption after the stagnant nature the second act of his career took which seemingly peaked in Headstrong Wrestling. This was to be his final act as an in-ring competitor with the mission statement to be a World Championship or bust; and HONOR Wrestling was his redemption tour. Once in HONOR WRESTLING, '''Malcolm had one goal one that had escaped him for quite sometime and that was to become a World Heavyweight Champion again. His first quest on that task was to face the psychotic clown STITCHES. Both men embarked on a back and forth leading up to their first round tournament match; with STITCHES pushing the veteran MDK to his limit before losing to Dred-King in the first round. STITCHES had gained MDK's respect even though they still didn't particularly care for each other. Dred-King moved on to face A.Goldstein-Mayer III at HONOR WRESTLINGS first PPV Inaugural Brawl for the World Heavyweight Championship and the right to be the federation's first champion. Dred-King defeated AGM3 but his victory celebration was cut short after a post match attack by the one known as Erebus. However retribution was not to be realized as HONOR WRESTLING soon went on hiatus with MDK as it's first and only Champion of any type. HONOR WRESTLING'S closing has left Malcolm at a cross roads in his career as he accomplished his goal of being a World Champion again; but now that he's been revitalized does he continue on or retire while on top? WRPD FEUD WITH MR. ROTTENTREATS : Malcolm and his wife soon made their way overseas joining up with the Japanese promotion WRPD Wrestling. Upon his arrival he encountered MR. ROTTENTREATS; a man who used a clown personae to become an international superstar. Rottentreats a lifetime ago served as Malcolm’s protégé and thought it would be funny to welcome Malcolm to WRPD with MDK’s old pre-match ritual of a Butterfinger and Coke. Unfortunately the aged veteran was suffering from jet lag and was focused on making a positive first impression and snubbed his one time protégée. This snub turned one time admiration and respect into MDK’s greatest rival in a long time as Mr. Rottentreats decided it would be him who ended Malcolm Dred-King’s career. LATER THAT SAME NIGHT....... Patrick Kay pulled out WRPD’s Evolution Title out of one of the large black bags. He awards the title to Mr. Rottentreats after having stripped it from him sometime prior. Treats in all his sarcastic glory promises to "defend it with dishonor!" Enter Malcolm Dred-King who makes his intentions for the belt known much to the chagrin of Mr. Rottentreats who now wants to prove himself to be superior to his former mentor. This started a physical and psychological war between the two men for the remained of the year. What follows is the chronology of their feud…… 2/19/16-SHOW 95: THE ARRIVAL OF MALCOLM DRED-KING A car pulls up to the arena coming to a screeching halt.....from out the driver's side emerges MALCOLM DRED-KING. He rushes around to the passenger side to open the door for his wife. wife: " First time in a country and you'd think you'd swallow your pride and ask for directions...." she says playfully as the two rush into the arena. MDK:" Don't worry I called PKA and he said as soon as we arrive we can head out to the ring...." As the two are rushing to get to the ring; understandably saving pleasantries for later on in the evening a voice calls out to the couple.... "Mister B......" MDK pauses for a second as it's been years as someone in the business has referred to him in exactly that manner; he sees ROTTEN TREATS with a Butterfinger Candy and a can of Coke.... TREATS:" Hey man you can't do your thing without these.....welcome to WARPED!" MDK looks at him trying to place the face but in his rushed state he can't quite remember or place who this person is.... MDK’s wife:" C'mon Malcolm it's time....." MDK turns to Treats.... MDK:"Thanks man, whoever you are ..... would you mind holding onto these until later on?" MDK rushes off before he can get an answer either way as Rotten Treats looks at the departing couple.... TREATS:" Whoever I am?!?!?!" LATER THAT SAME NIGHT....... Patrick Kay pulls the Evolution Title out of one of the large black bags we saw earlier. He says its all yours and Treats replies "Aw, you shouldn't have, Peeks." Treats jerks the title away from Patrick Kay "Really, you shouldn't have... stripped me of the title in the first place. Thanks anyway. I'll defend it with dishonor!" - This is when a man's voice is heard "Oh so we just handin' things out? Let me get in on this.." and in steps pro wrestling legend and former Headstrong Wrestling World Champion Malcolm Dred-King! He hasn't been seen in years! Treats steps up - "Malcolm, you're like the fourth blast from the past in the last three years. What gives, Peeks? Yo, King, see this?" Treats playfully pie-faces MDK with the Evolution title; MDK swats it away. "This WARPED Evolution is the now. HSW is old hat. I'm certainly not a kid anymore! And if you've got a problem with it!" Treats jumps in MDK's face, nose to painted nose! Patrick slides between the two to deescalate the situation. Treats calmly backs away a bit, then honks MDK's nose before making a run for it! King smirks and tells Treats that he wants no part in what is going on in here. Anything he acquires, he earns. Raike tells him he will earn himself an ass pounding and they all look at Raike. Patrick tells Raike to chill and save it for the bedroom. King leaves the room and leaves the three of them alone. After this awkward pause takes place we fade to black. TWO LEGACYS CHALLENGED MDK:" ....and now that both I and the Headstrong Title is home; it's about the future....moving onward and upward....it's about WARPED WRESTLING and along with stars such as Raike, Vaughn Ronie Jr., and others it's about becoming The Face of a revolution...it's about Evolution. Dare I say....." MDK chuckles a bit as he sarcastically continues...... MDK:".......dare I say I may even become Mr. Warped Wrestling...lol." A RETURNING LEGEND SEEKING TO REPLACE THE FACE THAT RUNS THE PLACE''' ' '''3/11/16-SHOW 96 Malcolm Dred-King vs.' Crowbar - This is exciting. It's the in-ring return of Malcolm Dred-King, a man who we haven't seen in -this- capacity in nearly a decade? MDK, who is showered with streamers by the wrestling fans before the match begins. Mr. Rottentreats made a point to walk out and sit at the commentary table for this match, spectating with his Evolution Title on his shoulder. - The two heavyweights had a HARD hitting match. Mr. Rottentreats served as a bit of a distraction for much of the match, shouting things out at the wrestlers in the ring. Both men did their best to focus on the task. Treats got up on the apron and held his title up asking who wanted it more. Shortly after, Crowbar looked to capitalize on MDK with the KFO Cutter, but MDK turned it into BORN BETTER, the End Of Days into a Crossface and Crowbar tapped out! Mr. Rottentreats points at MDK and then at his title and laughs as he leaves MDK in the ring to celebrate his victory. 3/25/16-SHOW 97 Mr. Rottentreats had some things to say. Check out the video - WATCH: Static cuts nearly busts your speakers. It dissipates quickly, revealing Mr. Rottentreats; adorned in his most haggard plaid attire to date. The WARPED Evolution Champion saunters back and forth whistling to the tune of “I Love A Rainy Night” by Eddie Rabbit. His jovial whistling transitions to the clown singing: Japanese subtitles appear. Mr. Rottentreats: “Showers wash all my cares away! I wake up to a Championship day!” Treats quickly pulls the Evolution Championship belt away from his waist to display it for the camera. After a snappy chortle; the clown continues. Mr. Rottentreats: “‘Cause I looove a rainy night!” The Whole F’N Sideshow allows a wide, single eyed smile to take over his painted face. Mr. Rottentreats: “A lot has changed since Patrick Kay hit the reset button on WARPED. Letters have been dropped, search parties have shown up with decaying remnants of legends of yesteryear. New comers, now gone. And not so new comers laying claim to titles they haven’t even begun to earn yet. As far as the decaying remnants of yesteryear go. Malcolm, it’s simple. You want it? Come get it! In case you haven’t done your research, I don’t back down from any challenge. I promise you now, we’ll never find out how my WARPED Evolution Championship will look around your waist.” The Evolution Title is proudly displayed by Mr. Rottentreats once more. I’m taking my rightful spot on the WARPED throne. You might as well get used to calling me King Treats. After I successfully defend MY Evolution Championship, this clown will be the only KING that matters. So, let it rain, let it rain. Let. It. Rain. You ‘ol Marshmallow Necks.” Static. Well now that we've heard from Mr. Rottentreats regarding his upcoming match and a subtle jab at Malcolm Dred-King, let's revisit a promo posted to YouTube on our website WARPEDWrestling.com earlier this week from MDK himself - A CHAMPION'S RESPONSE TO A LEGENDARY CHALLENGER Malcolm reaches into his briefcase and pulls out and old photo of him and of the man who would eventually become Mr. Rottentreats.... "This is a message to that man.....to that individual. I look at this picture....when you gophered for me back in the day; and I remember it very well. You wanted an autograph after a Headstrong Wrestling show...and I remember I turned the tables on you and asked you for yours....because....and I said this to you, I see a fire in you that will take you far in this business....where it'll be you who they are asking autographs from; and I want to be proud to say I got the first one." Malcolm put the photo back..... "I'm no Nostradamus....far from it, but to see the man you have become...to see the man you have EVOLVED into is something to behold. But you see...this is what it's become about ; it's become about Evolution. That title you hold over your shoulder, would look nice around my waist. I'm not one to mince words because we don't have time for that, but you have my full attention now." 4/8/16-SHOW 98 MAIN EVENT Mr. Rottentreats vs. Malcolm Dred-King Mr. Rottentreats following interference from "Dee-Licious" Douglas Divine, behind the ref's back, squirting baby oil into the face (and eyes?) of King, blinding him! Treats then nailed a Tiger Bomb into Pin, scoring the 3 count. After the match Treats and Divine escape, Treats grasping onto his Evolution Title, and King being tended to with a towel in the ring. THE CLOWN WINS THE FIRST MATCHUP IN DUBIOUS FASHION''' ' '''4/22/16-SHOW 99 Anton Chase & Malcolm-Dred' King vs. Mr. Rottentreats & Dougie Divine Malcolm Dred-King / Anton Chase win as MDK hits BORN BETTER (End of Days into Crossface) to submit Dougie Divine. Mr. Rottentreats did what he could to avoid any contact with King whatsoever. Just as King was about to get ahold of Treats, the clown ducked out, leaving Divine behind to get beaten. DRED-KING WITH A WIN BUT THE CLOWN ESCAPES YET AGAIN''' ' Mr. Rottentreats: “He’ll chill out. Once he realizes that taking one for the team and helping me stay healthy for that WORLD title tournament is just my way of helping him pay his dues around here. Just like you, Malcolm.” Treats smirks at the mention of his former idol, now turned nemesis. Mr. Rottentreats: “That’s what all of this is about. Dues. See, I don’t give a shit whether you’re a rookie, or a one hundred twenty two time world champion. None of that shit matters to me. And it definitely doesn’t matter to the WARPED Faithful. This is WARPED. That ‘ol Double-U Arrrggh Pea Dee! If it ain’t WARPED it don’t matter!” The Whole F’N Sideshow leans back against the wall. The clown quickly glances both ways checking for any possible on comers; before sliding down the wall and slumping into the floor. Continuing; he allows his head to lie against the wall. Mr. Rottentreats: “Why am I like this, you ask? Simple. I’m sick and tired of blasts from the past coming into MY house and winning titles they didn’t deserve shots at to begin with, especially when they win one! Mainly you marshmallow neck ghosts of JoJo Matthew’s past from Headstrong Wrestling. I get it, your names are known the world over. Here’s the thing. Your names don’t matter here!” Treats drags his glove covered thumb across his on throat in a cut throat fashion. Mr. Rottentreats: “NOT anymore! Don’t get me wrong. I respect your accomplishments outside of MY hallowed halls. That respect stops once you reach a fifty mile radius of any given town we’re in for the night. This isn’t about you not remembering James Ronie. This is about you not giving Mr. Rottentreats the respect he’s earned around here. The clown’s good eye, darts up to the camera lens. Mr. Rottentreats: “As for this.” Treats knocks on the main plate of the WARPED Evolution Championship belt wrapped around his waist. Mr. Rottentreats: “This reign dies, when I die. And wicked clowns never die.” He jumps to his feet; quickly dusting off his pants. Mr. Rottentreats: “See ya, when I see ya, Malcolm.” Static. '''THE CLOWN DRAWS A CLEAR LINE IN THE SAND' 5/6/16-SHOW 100 WORLD TITLE TOURNAMENT ROUND 2: .....Jacqui on the outside of the ring, Malcolm Dred-King looks to take this one home. That's when Mr. Rottentreats hits the ring with a steel chair and whacks him in the back with it. King turns and sees Treats has done this to him and Treats drives the chair in his gut and King doubles over. Treats slams the chair on his back and King drops. Treats tosses the chair out of the ring and helps Raike to his feet. They smile at one another and it looks like their plan is coming to fruition as Raike shouts for Treats to 'PICK HIM UP!' and Treats does just that and hands him to Raike who hits him with the Small Package Driver and he hooks the legs for the one, two, and the referee gets pulled out of the ring! BY JACQUI M! She says 'ooh hell no' and shakes her head before leaning down and picking up the steel chair and sliding into the ring! The tees off on Treats, then Raike, and Treats, then Raike again! She drops the chair and sends Mr. Rottentreats over the top rope and down to the floor. Malcolm Dred-King is rising to his feet and Jacqui grabs him and hits a modified snap single underhook DDT that she calls DDG - Drop Dead, Gorgeous! For the one, two, three! Jacqui advances to the finals! THE CLOWN ROBS THE LEGEND OF ANOTHER WORLD TITLE REIGN''' ' '''5/20/16-SHOW 101' +Your winner and new champion: Mr Rottentreats Mr. Rottentreats has defeated Jacqui M and is the brand new WRPD Heavyweight Champion of the World!!! Confetti falls from the ceiling and the fans throw streamers in the ring as Mr. Rottentreats celebrates his victory. Jacqui M is hurried to the back by her man to get the hot sauce out of her eyes as WRPD COO Patrick Kay and Johnny Raike make their way into the ring and congratulate Mr. Rottentreats on his victory. Madman says something scathing to Kay and Raike on their way out but the two continue down to the ring and congratulate Treats. That's when "Public Service Announcement" by Jay-Z hits the PA system and out to interrupt the festivities is none other than Malcolm Dred-King! He has a microphone and makes his way into the ring. He says that the night is about over and we've yet to hear who PKA has picked as the one who's impressed him the most. King says he is destined to fight Mr. Rottentreats another time and he'd love to fight him for gold. THE NEWLY CROWNED CHAMPION INTERRUPTED PRIOR TO SHOW 104 THE CLOWN THROWS A FIREBALL IN THE FACE OF DRED-KING'S PROTEGE LEWIS HILTON-WILLIAMS POTENTIALLY ENDING THE YOUNG WRESTLERS CAREER 7/1/16-SHOW 105 DRED KING ADDRESSES FIREBALL INCIDENT''' ' " A couple of weeks back during a NBX Wrestling exhibition event to help celebrate the Total J Cup, my protégé Lewis Hilton-Williams put his GWP TV Title on the line in an open challenge against me. During the course of the event ...... our World Champion Mr. Rottentreats, decided to make a statement and shoot a fireball into the face of Lewis Hilton-Williams. I was in no condition to intervene as Rottentreats rolled the scorched body of Lewis into the ring ....... You see Clown.....this was all about legacies. I failed to acknowledge yours my first day here after you gave me the proper respect. That misunderstanding I thought we could find resolution through competition. As the tension between us started to build I thought that maybe if I attacked your legacy if I ended your Evolution title reign you would realize that the reason it seemed like I acted I was better than you that first day here was because I simply am. But my friend you won......in the battle of legacies you won....because you ended the career of a man who, despite our differences was like a son to me. " "Mr. Rottentreats, I don't blame you for what happened......not at all; I blame myself. I should have put you down when I had the chance. That mistake I plan to rectify as of now you titles.....your career.....your GODDAMN LIFE!!!!! Is forfeited to me, I will not stop until you are no more but more importantly Clown.....no one will stop me, that I promise." '''A PROFESSIONAL BATTLE......MADE PERSONAL' Total J Cup - Round 2 Match WRPD World/Evolution Champ, Mr. Rottentreats(WRPD) vs. UGWC Chaos Champ, Mil Vidas, Jr.(UGWC) Mil Vidas, Jr. via pinfall following La Muerte Volar Following the match - Security runs out and surround the arena floor area between the crowd and the ring, hands firmly placed on their batons looking into the crowd ...... Malcolm Dred-King emerges from the crowd and jumps the barricade..... Fortunately security converges on his location and stops him before he hits the ring and Mr.Rottentreats. Security removes Dred-King who yells at Mr.Rottentreats "No one can protect you...." Going unnoticed is Malcolm Dred-King’s wife walking back into the crowd with Mr. Rottentreats Evolution Championship in hand. She pauses raises the championship for all to see before walking out through the exit. As officials converge on the ringside area they find a body bag where the Evolution Title once was. A CHAMPION WHO HAS BECOME THE HUNTED.... 7/15/16-SHOW 106 BAPTISM BY FIRE MAIN EVENT: Evolution Championship: Mr. Rottentreats© vs. Anton Chase Anton Chase cashes in the title shot he earned weeks ago! Mr. Rottentreats is coming off a Total J Cup tournament loss to Mil Vidas, Jr. With no concern for Malcolm Dred-King being at the event, will we have a clear-headed Treats? Or will "The Future" fight his way to becoming a 3 time Evolution Champion? +Winner and Still Evolution Champion: Mr. Rottentreats via pinfall (11:01) Having come off a loss to Mil Vidas Jr, Treats looked to prove himself and you could tell he was going all out. He seemed like he was constantly looking over his shoulder, too, so he was quick to attempt pinfalls on Anton Chase, who was quick to escape many of them, but not all. In regards to what Mr. Rottentreats did to Lewis Hilton-Williams and what transpired with Malcolm-Dred King at 105, Malcolm Dred-King has been banned from this show to prevent any injury on the WRPD Evolution & World Heavyweight Champion, Mr. Rottentreats. However... From out of the crowd Malcolm Dred-King emerges with what appears to be a NBX referee in tow. Now that WRPD is officially over so is his suspension. Mr. Rottentreats has yet to see Dred-King who strikes him in the back of the leg with a newly revealed black bat with gold lettering. Mr. Rottentreats rolls out of the ring...pissed off, and looks under the ring apron. A smile comes across his face as he emerges with a staple gun. Rottentreats slides back into the and staples the head of the recovering MDK followed up with a series of punches causing the ring legend to sport the beginning of a crimson mask. MDK’s wife sets a ringside table ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!! MDK hoists Rottentreats up but the champion slides out of the hold causing MDK pause. As Malcolm goes for the follow up clothesline, the resourceful champion shoves the NBX referee into the line of fire before rolling out of the ring to confront Malcolm’s wife and a burning table. MDK seeing Rottentreats and his wife leaps over the top rope but is instictively caught by Mr. Rottentreats who delivers MDK via a death valley driver through the burning table. Mr. Rottentreats rolls Dred-King's body into the ring as a WRPD referee slids into the ring; using the ropes for leverage Mr. Rottentreats covers MDK for the.... 1.... 2...... 3!!!!!!!! AND FINALLY A CHALLENGE MONTHS IN THE MAKING..... MDK wife:" We are officially invoking our Championship match clause for WRPD #107, but not for the World Championship....no.....we want the title whose legacy you...Rottentreats..... continue to build every day.....the Evolution Championship!" "My husband also has signed on to a match that's only awaiting your signature.....we end all of this....at WRPD 107; in a dog collar match so Malcolm can make you his bitch!!!! Ohhhh and so you you don't get any ideas....it will be inside of a steel cage!!!!!" "Ball is in your court 'CHAMP'....you sign the contract....we settle this once and for all." WILL ONE MAN'S END COME AT WARPED #107? WRPD #107 was an epic confrontation which saw Malcolm do what he set out to do as he took the Evolution Championship away from Mr. Rottentreats. This did not sit well with the current World Champion as he made it his personal quest to regain the Evolution Title from MDK. Unfortunately Malcolm lost the belt in his first title defense which enraged Rottentreats more who was now resigned on just ending the career of Malcolm Dred-King. WRPD soon closed it’s doors but the members of the organization put on a federation closing card called NEW YEARS ZERO headlined by Mr. Rottentreats and Malcolm Dred-King in an Extreme Warfare style match. Both men went back and forth breaking each other’s bones and bloodying up each other but in the end The Clown got the last laugh and he left Malcolm Dred-King in the middle of the ring battered, bruised and for the first time ever broken….unsure if Malcolm Dred-King would ever compete in the squared circle again. 'MALCOLM DRED-KING''' Stat Sheet '''Height: 6'2" Weight: '''210 lbs '''D.O.B: '''September 4, 1971 '''Place of Birth: '''Hartford, Connecticut '''Theme Song: DNA-KENDRICK LAMAR Wrestling Style: Submission/Technical; Tag Team Specialist Title History: 'MALCOLM DRED-KING' *'Global Fantasy Wrestling Alliance': American Tag Team Champion (w/1001 Holds), World Tag Team Champion (w/1001 Holds), World Heavyweight Champion *'Ultimate Extreme E-Wrestling Federation': World Tag Team Champion (w/1001 Holds) *'Trans-Continental Wrestling': World Tag Team Champion (w/1001 Holds) *'Total Wrestling Federation': (2x) North American Champion, World Tag team Champion (w/1001 Holds), Grand Champion *'Online Wrestling Alliance': (2x) Light-Heavyweight Champion, (4x)World Tag Team Champion (w/ 2x:1001 Holds; 2x:Dolo Bentswinger), (3x) North American Submission Champion, World Heavyweight Champion *'Internet Wrestling Alliance': World Heavyweight Champion *'Xtreme Wrestling Alliance': World Tag Team Champion (w/Dolo Bentswinger), Hardcore Champion *'Old School Wrestling': World Heavyweight Champion *'Legends of Professional Wrestling': (2x) World Heavyweight Champion *'Sports Entertainment Xtreme': (2x)United States Champion, World Heavyweight Champion *'American Xtreme Entertainment': International Champion *'Era of Destruction Wrestling': Platinum Champion, (3x) Universal Champion, Universal Tag Team Champion (w/Cori Simmons) *'Evolution Wrestling': (2x) Evolved Champion, (4x) World Tag Team Champion (w/2x:Heartbreak Chick; 1x: Hedges; 1x: 1001 Holds, Dolo Bentswinger) *'Headstrong Wrestling': World Heavyweight Champion *'Velocity Wrestling Federation': VWF Tag Team Champion (w/Greg Ace) *'Connecticut Forum Wrestling' : CFWTV Tag Team Champion (w/Dolo Bentswinger) *'Non Stop Wrestling' : NSW TV Champion *'Evolution Pro Wrestling' : World Tag Team Champion (w/Lennon O'Dea, Dolo Bentswinger ) *'Honor Wrestling: '''World Heavyweight Champion *'WRPD Wrestling: Evolution Champion MALCOLM DRED-KING''' Moveset *BORN BETTER (End of Days into a Crossface) *Heartpunch; various submission techniques *Submission Wrestler with some lucha and puroseau moves added *Jumping Reverse STO *T–Bone Suplex(Exploder lift into a powerslam pin or a release exploder) *Northern Lights Suplex *German Suplex *450° splash *Roundhouse kick *Stinger splash *Dragon whip *Turnbuckle powerbomb *Samoan drop *Springboard somersault neckbreaker *Falling gutwrench powerbomb *Falling neckbreaker *Inverted facelock backbreaker *Somersault plancha *Diving clothesline *Jumping DDT *Spinebuster *Swinging DDT *Running exposed double high knee strike to the back / chest of a cornered opponent *Anaconda Vice *Turnbuckle handstand twisted into a low angle diving elbow drop onto an opponent lying under the turnbuckle *Running flying shoulder tackle *Abdominal/Octopus stretch *Dropkick *Sharpshooter *TKO *Dragon Sleeper *Heartpunch *Figure four leglock *Crippler Crossface *Enzuigiri *Shining Wizard *Various Submission Holds *Backstabber *Flip Bottom *Vertabreaker *Complete Shot Category:Characters from Connecticut Category:1971 births Category:African-American Characters